Marinuu
Marinuu (also known as the Mistika Cat) is a mythological being of Matoran legend, who was said to have protected the earliest Matoran villagers. Biography According to ancient legend, Marinuu was one of a number of beings sent forth by the Great Beings to protect the earliest Martoran villagers from threats, such as Zyglak, Ectosians, and other fearsome creatures. This he did well, his skills and power in battle earning him great status within the tales of the Matoran. Despite his status as a heroic figure, however, certain tales have described Marinuu being a feirce rival of a fellow guardian of the Matoran, Araluus, the "Plumed Warrior". Why these figures of justice are often shown competing against one another isn't clear, though there are just as many tales discribing the two warriors aiding each other, so the accuracy of such tales is often brought into question. At one point in the legends, Marinuu is said to have lost his left hand in a confrontation with a Zyglak, forcing him to replace it with his Smoking Battle Claw. As with Araluus and other such entities, whether Marinuu actually existed is a matter of debate amongst modern scholars. Abilities and Traits As with many legendary beings, the full extent of Marinuu's abilities isn't clear, so only his most well known and recurring attributes have been listed. A prime example of this is Marinuu's "Roar of Thunder", which is best described as a sonic blast released from the mouth, which is said to cause entire mountains to crumble. Another well known ability of Marinuu's is his immense strength and endurance, which is said to rival that of beings like Araluus, and was believed to possess senses as sharp as those of any beast. He was also extremely fast and agile, and could climb faster than any arborial Rahi. Tools Marinuu's main tool in combat was a large mace known as the Peradion Battle Mace, the head and spikes of which were made of Peradion, a strong, glass-like stone. This weapon was an effective melee tool, and could unleash bolts of energy. He also wielded a sword-like weapon known as a Tribal Warblade. One of Marinuu's least understood weapons was a gauntlet-like device known as his Smoking Battle Claw. A mechanical replacement for a hand lost in battle to a Zyglak, the Battle Claw is equipped with a trio of curved metallic talons, that could release a cloud of purplish mist or fog. Legends state this allowed Marinuu to disappear and reappear at will, as well as momentarily blind foes in combat. This weapon is believed to have given rise to one of Marinuu's nicknames, the "Mistika Cat" (Mistika being a Matoran term for "Spirits of the Mist"). He also sported large teeth and powerful jaws. Trivia *Marinuu was inspired by Tezcatlipoca, an Aztec deity of war and death who was often considered to be the brother and occasional rival/ally of Quetzalcoatl. *Marinuu's appearance is based on that of the jaguar, a large jungle cat that was sacred to several ancient South American societies. Additionally, Tezcatlipoca was often represented by the jaguar. *Marinuu's name was originally suggested by Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (Mentioned only) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Myths